


Warm Bodies on Cold Tiles

by nikkivfx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Summary: Based on the request: Can you write where the reader and Sam get drunk and bond over daddy issues and end up making out on like the floor of a bathroom or something pleaseRequests are OPEN on Tumblr, find me at nikkvfx :)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Warm Bodies on Cold Tiles

Sam was like nothing you’ve ever seen before. He literally gave the saying “long, tan, and handsome,” a run for its money. It made you sick how attractive he was. 

Jeez, you sounded like a schoolgirl. You required alcohol flowing through your veins- be it orally, through IV, any means would do. And make it quick, doc!

You restrained yourself from looking at Sam any longer and got up from the kitchen table to fix yourself something. Something strong, sweet, whatever. Liquor burning the lining of your throat would distract you from the flecks of green scattered in his eyes. Maybe. 

The first drink you made, you tossed it back in record time. Immediately, you grabbed the bottle to pour another. 

“Woah! Drinking our inventory, are you?” Sam said with an undertone of amusement. 

“Just... Wanna be drunk tonight. Dunno.” You added a shrug for effect. There was no emotion behind your words. Sam seemed to understand. 

“Guess I’ll join you then,” Sam said with a sort of finality. He grinned up at you before he put ice in his glass. 

_Great._  
~  
Somehow, you both ended up on the bathroom floor, drinking glasses forgotten. You were handing the bottle back and forth, taking swigs. He was leaning against the wall, you against the front of the sink. Your legs rested idly against each other. The current topic of conversation was of one John Winchester.

“Y’know, he fuckin’ told me I’d never be able to go to Stanford. Fuckin’ showed him. Fuckin’ ace-” he burped, “aced all my shit.”

“Fuckin’ dick. Mine never believed in me either.” Words left your mouth, but you were not really controlling them. They just happened. 

You were both properly drunk on the bathroom floor of The Bunker. It took much more alcohol for him to get drunk, but he made sure you were paced about the same. Who was drunker, you could not say. 

During the trek from the kitchen to your current place of inhabitance, you guys had knocked into each other a few times. You firmly ignored the _zing_ you felt fester underneath your skin each time. Once, he even gripped both of your arms in his hands, his big hands, and actually _giggled._

“So sorry.” He had rasped near your ear. 

Thinking back on it, your indolent gaze drifted over to him yet again. It stumbled over his features. His deep brown hair, fluffy-looking and forever beckoning for you to feel. Those eyes painted with color you could not really name. The beauty mark tucked beside his nose. Pink lips almost rubbed red from drinking directly from the bottle. Those forsaken dimples that showed when he kept _grinning_ at you. The three-day grown scruff that would feel wonderful between your-

_Fuck._

“You’re really pretty.” 

The words left before you could stop them. Before you could decipher what they meant. 

Sam blinked over at you, glazed-over eyes swimming with drunken serenity. He flashed you his dimples again. 

“So are you. Can’t stand to look at you sometimes.” 

Distracting you from the heat that broke out in your chest, his strong leg nudged yours. You looked down at them resting against each other. The position made your legs fall open, and at any other time you would have dubbed it suggestive, but you were drunk. And apparently, not hiding your feelings very well. 

He was so much bigger than you. He was bigger than everyone, but, shit, his thigh was so much thicker than yours. His hands so much longer than yours. It turned you on. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

You looked up to find him staring at you with deep curiosity. It made you remember the compliments you just gifted each other. If you were not so far gone, you might have blushed. 

“Wanna kiss you.” 

You shifted rather inelegantly forward and caught his lips in a wet kiss. He kissed you back after a few seconds. It was chaste for the most part, but not any less warm and inviting. 

When you broke away to receive his reaction, it took him a second to open his eyes back up. He had not really moved from his position, head still resting against the wall behind him. Opening his eyes to look at you, all he said was, “You sure?”

“More than sure.” You said, matter-of-factly. You were not lying or exaggerating by any stretch of the imagination. You could not stop thinking about having him, in any form, for weeks. 

As if he could sense your seriousness, he wasted no time by planting another one on you. This one was firmer. His head lifted off the wall as he pushed against you, hands coming up to rest on your hips. The tips of his fingers pressed in, manipulating the fabric of your jeans and the skin under them, imprinting them with their shape. You inwardly hoped he would leave some kind mark. Something for you to marvel at later. You would wear any mark of his proudly if he wanted you to.

Lost in your daze, you were brought back to reality by him pulling your body closer to his. He did not stop until you were against him, on your knees, his legs still stretched out in front of him. He was warm against you. You did not know how much time had passed, but you were surprised that no tongue had not been added to the equation yet. Something Sam fixed instantaneously.

He did not halt his onslaught, only took it further. He trailed one hand down from your hip, not hesitating to graze it over your ass, and it did not stop until it was mostly wrapped around the back of your thigh. His fingers gripped it, and you felt it being pulled. You let him guide it over his lap until your knees were positioned on either side of his hips.

Teasing him, you purposefully did not drop down to settle into his lap, despite his hands attempting to pull you down. It made him growl, which sent a whole new type of heat to burn at the bottom of your belly.

He broke the kiss to manhandle you into a position that got him what he wanted. He clutched you around the back with one arm, the other gripping you by your thigh. He got to his knees and your legs naturally wrapped around his waist. Grinning with satisfaction, he laid you down onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor, pressing all he had to offer between your legs. Unashamedly, you let him know that you liked it by moaning aloud, letting the sound fill the room.

He leaned down, capturing your lips in a new and impassioned kiss. You let your mouths move together for a few beats, savoring how soft his lips were. They were even hotter against you than you dreamed they would be. His tongue tasted sweeter, too. You swirled yours around his slowly, falling into an effortless flow of movements. You felt light. Perhaps it was the chill of the linoleum on your back.

The kissing was slightly sloppy, something that was to be expected considering the amount of alcohol you consumed between the two of you.

You rolled your hips against him, trying to initiate a little friction. He pulled away from you with a humored breath, hand instinctively grabbing your hip, aiding you in your movements. Using his chest, he released a groan. Your thighs clenched around him at the noise.

He ventured into the crook of your neck, and you felt his hot breath fan over your collarbone. Suddenly, you felt his tongue run up the side of your neck. You allowed your head to fall to the side he was not occupying, baring more of your neck to his wicked mouth.

Teeth nipped and lips kissed at your flesh in just the right spots. Behind your ear, on your pulse, above your veins where your blood ran hot. Needy whines escaped your lips more than once. To hear them leave your lips so sweetly pleased him endlessly.

Though he loved your sounds, he moved to kiss you again and shifted one hand up to paw at your chest. You felt as his thumb grazed your nipple through the thin cotton of your shirt. Upon being touched, and because you were so sensitive to him, it peaked almost immediately.

Your tongues swirled around each other again, and you did not know when your hands had made their way into his hair.

Loud raps on the door could not even break you two apart. Dean’s voice boomed from the other side of it, “Are you guys done? I gotta take a piss!”

You both broke away at his statement with a chuckle. He looked properly ravished, with red-stained lips and ruffled hair. He gazed down at you with hooded eyes, and you could only imagine how you looked underneath him. From how he looked at you, it seemed like he liked what he saw.

“Let’s take it to the bedroom?” He offered.

“Race you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thank you so much for reading and your support. xoxo


End file.
